ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Opening! Maho-dou
"Kotake's problem must be something stupid anyway." Grand Opening! Maho-dou is episode five of Ojamajo Doremi, and episode five of the entire series. Opening clip Kotake paces around, worried about a secret he's been keeping from everyone. Stopping for a moment he wonders why he can't say anything about it- although he wishes he had the courage to do so. Summary Kotake shows up at the Maho-Dou for nothing other than to make fun of Doremi. But after the girls are informed that the Maho-do can only be found by those who are troubled, Doremi decides to follow him. '' Recap One noisy morning at the Harukaze household, Doremi and Pop awaken to their feuding parents. Haruka is angry that Keisuke was trying to sneak out instead of cleaning out the gutters like he was supposed to, but before they can continue to argue Doremi rushes past them, surprising them. At the Maho-do everyone is just finishing going over the inventory and they share congratulations with the store opening. Majorika angrily interrupts to lecture them on how they changed the store without her permission, but they accuse her of being jealous that she didn't have a say in it. Meanwhile, a frustrated Kotake is walking through town when he happens to notice a flier for the shop's opening. He chooses to ignore it and tosses it into the nearby trash. Around one pm the girls are disappointed that their first day will go to waste due to not getting a single customer, and Majorika blames them saying the shops' mysterious vibe was what made it popular before. The girls don't believe this, however. It's then they hear singing from the nearby closet and a strange woman pops out. She introduces herself as Dela- only for Majorika to hurriedly cut her off and express suspicion in her sudden appearance. It isn't the day she pays her, so she asks what she wants. Dela takes out a chic and cute new cash register, explaining that due to the shop being remodeled she brought them a gift. But nobody is surprised when she suddenly says they have to pay for it. Even if it is a gift. Majorika initially refuses the register and tells her to just take it back, but after the begin to guilt her she finds herself unable to refuse. Not that it stops her from making an attempt to keep Dela from adding the new register to the current bill. Inspiration strikes when Aiko suggests they go out to bring in customers, and after showering her with praise the girls rush out to try to drum up business. They manage to get people to come back with them, with Aiko convincing a couple to buy a charm while Hazuki handles the register. Meanwhile, Doremi is disappointed by her lack of sales regarding her own items. Her patience wears thin when Kotake suddenly shows up and asks them why they're working, but they quickly say the owner is ''Aiko's cousin's grandmother and they are helping. He finds this reasonable and walks around to look, only to insult Doremi's items and observe some charms, one of which catches his attention. He resumes mocking Doremi but ends up buying it despite that- stating that he's only doing it because it makes him laugh. Despite selling something, Doremi is frustrated with the turn of the event until Majorika comes by the girls to remark that Kotake must have a problem if he came there on his own. Usually, only people who are troubled or have a large desire can locate it without the help of someone else. But with the girls being Apprentice Witch, their items may not even work. Concerned hearing this, Doremi decides to locate Kotake in order to find out more. She locates him fairly quickly, but he tells her off and doesn't seem to be interested in what she has to say. Doremi decides to follow him from a distance but he catches her again, causing her to quickly claim she is heading to the nearby shop to get the juice she likes. Considering they already passed the Convenience Store, he doesn't buy it. She tries to say it's up further, causing him to tease her by asking if she has a crush on him. Doremi denies it and begins yelling at him until she forces herself to calm down. She asks him if something might be bothering him, but he tells her off and leaves. Doremi remains suspicious and she transforms in order to follow him using her broom to avoid detection. She flies to his location to find Kotake taking care of a puppy at a junkyard, who he has named Pal. Kotake apologizes to the small dog, explaining that more than anything he wants to get him somewhere safe. But he's too afraid to tell his parents about him and ask to keep him. Unknown to them, the Mean Cat is looming overhead. It swipes Pal's food and runs right into the factory while Pal and Kotake give chase, with Pal speeding up to follow it. But by the time Doremi and Kotake spot Pal, they see he has fallen into a hole. Kotake locates a ladder and attempts to get Pal himself, but when they try to escape the hole one of the bars break, causing them to fall back and knock Kotake out when he hits his head. In a panic, Doremi runs over to them and tries getting help until she realizes that something has fallen over and is beginning to feel the hole. She has no choice but to hurry up and come up with an idea on her own. She tries to freeze the mixture but it ends up entirely covering Kotake and Pal as well, but in the process, it wakes Kotake up and she hurriedly tries coming up with a new idea before they freeze to death. She tries using a rope nearby in hopes of lifting them up, but her magic misfires and it wraps around her ankle, causing her to hang from one of the ceiling beams. It's then Doremi accidentally startles the mean cat, causing it to knock loose some tires and an empty crate into the hole Kotake and Pal are in. This gives them the opportunity to escape and Kotake comes to the realization that he can't risk letting Pal live in such a dangerous environment any longer, so he brings the puppy with him to explain to his parents what happened. Doremi is relieved by the turn of events, but she starts panicking when it dons on her that she's still hanging from the ceiling. She tries casting a spell, but she has run out of magic spheres, tearfully causing her to realize she might ever get free. Just then the rope snaps and she is sent plummeting to the ground. The following day the girls delightfully observe Kotake as he walks by with Pal, and they assume he got permission to keep him. However, they wonder why Doremi would help someone she dislikes so much, but she claims it isn't important. Then she reminds them of work and the girls head inside. Spells Cast Major Events *The Maho-dou gets its first customer since being remodeled. *Kotake gets a new pet. *The girls formally meet Dela. *Characters introduced: Dela, Pal, Kotake's parents. Quotes *''Hazuki: Why do you always say mean things?'' *''Aiko: I know! Majorika feel's left out, that's why she's pouty.'' *''Majorika: Don't say such idiotic things!'' *''Doremi: it's not like I'm following you! It just happens I'm going this way too!'' Dub changes Episode 5 Dub Changes Errors *During the scene where Majorika asked, "What's so good about merchandise made by Apprentices?" her Crystal Ball is missing. It was in the scene prior, and following this though. *When Majorika's head turned red the shining spot was light green. But when her back is shown it is white. *The sign at the factory spells out Factr. *Pal's inner ear is pink, but when he is shown up close it is orange, matching the orange-colored ear. *While Doremi realizes she is still tangled, her wand was drawn thickly and bigger in size. **Also note the lack of connection for the light pink rim of her hat and the pink on her gloves. **Also, when she says she is out of spheres, she was shown actually having a few after her final attempt at using magic. *The tape lines of the poster that fell on Kotake are visible from the back when they shouldn't be due to being applied on the front. *As Doremi uses her magic to try to save Kotake and Pal, the beads on her bracelet go missing as she's on the ground. Trivia *This episode was the first to hint that Kotake might not hate Doremi as much as he lets on. He claimed he only came there to tease her after purchasing a charm she made, but he was shown to actually put faith into it by purchasing it, as it was said to help his problem. *Two school girls appear at the shop wearing uniforms that never appear again in the series. **Also note that one resembles Onpu. *The pink object that floats above Doremi's head is shaped like an Onsen symbol. The onsen symbol relates to Hot Springs to show when something is hot. *The sign shown at the place Kotake enters says, "Do not enter, Misora industries." *Aiko claims that nobody would come into Majorika's old shop but prior to the girls becoming apprentice, the shop had two known customers: Doremi and Maki. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Maho-dou episodes